1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the field of aircrafts for transportation, and more particularly relates to a craft that is supported and propelled by using the earth's geomagnetic field.
2. History of the Prior Art
It is well known that superconductive materials can be supported by a magnetic field which phenomenon is referred to as the Meissner effect. It is also known that if current is passed through a conductor crossing magnetic field lines, a force is exerted on such conductor in a direction determined by the right-hand motor rule. It is also known that if a large current is passed through a superconducting material, it will cause that material to become non-superconducting and to return to being a normal conductor. This level of current is referred to as the critical current density.